Easily Confused Wolf
by wildcat2636
Summary: When Shyan has to move from her home in Ohio to Beacon Hills, she's all but happy. She had friends, fun, safety, a life and now she had to give that up for her dad's job. Expecting a normal town, she explores. And finds something completely abnormal. What will she do when she becomes said abnormal find? Can she handle it? Disclaimer- I own nothing but my character and her family.
1. A New Place?

**_Author's note-_**

 ** _I may do a romance in this but I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out as I go._**

 ** _This is my first fanfic. Please let me know how I did and how I can improve. Happy reading ^.^_**

* * *

I looked at the old house in front of me. Once full of light and laughter, now dark and silent. I was going to miss this place. There were so many good memories here. I thought about them, tears coming to my eyes, then a hand place on my shoulder pulled me back. I blinks the tears out of my eyes quickly and turned to look at my friend, Kathryn, who smiled at me.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Shyan," she said. I saw the smile waver slightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too Kathryn." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. I felt her arms wrap around me, too. Then, I felt a second pair of arms wrap around me and my throat tightened.

"Do you have to go?" Said Hannah. I heard her voice waver.

I refused to let go. Their sadness washed over me in waves as I nodded, "I'm sorry but my dad's job…" I started to get choked up.  
"It's not your fault," she said, understanding.

"I know but-"

"Shyan! You ready to go?" Called my dad from the taxi.

I turned and my eyes narrowed, slightly, annoyed that he had to ruin the hug. "Yeah, one moment!" I called back then turned back to my friends. "Bye," I hugged them again.

"Good luck in Beacon Hills," Hannah asked, hugging me back.

"Thanks, good luck here."

As I pulled back Kathryn punched me gently in the shoulder, "We'll see you around ok?"

" Alright," I nodded then tilted my head and smiled slightly. "Once for old times sake?"

They smiled back and nodded. We all tilted our heads back and howled, loud and clear. We let it die down to silence and grinned at each other.

"See ya guys." I turned and adjusted the straps of my star wars backpack, yes I've watched star wars. Then, slowly limped over to the car, partly to postpone the inevitable, mostly because I had to. I had a neuro-muscular disease, that made my muscles move on their own when I didn't want them to. Frustrating because I couldn't move fast and I was the only one who had it in my family. I didn't have much choice though but to deal with them. My dad hated doctors with a passion.

"Come on wolfie," my brother said as I got in the car. I glared at him as I sat down, pulling my backpack from my back and onto my lap, and wrinkled my nose at the weird smell of the back seat. I went to go buckle up but stopped when I saw there'd be no way to buckle up since we were all squished in the back seat. Guess the taxi driver didn't let people in the passenger seat.

"Shut up," I growled, rolling my eyes, but laughed inside. Then, looked ahead at my friend who waved at me.

"We ready?" My dad said, looking at us. At our nods he turned to the taxi drive, "Alright, to the airport please."

"Yes sir," he said and start backing up.

I waved back as we started to pull out of the driveway. I got an idea as we started to drive away and rolled down the window. I stuck my head out and barked a couple of times at them. I heard them bark in response and tears formed again. I quickly sat back down and rolled my window up.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said. Dad shook his head out the corner of my eye, but I just smiled, proud of myself. Though, it didn't last. I already missed them and thought about the fun times we had. The tears threatened to overflow.

"You're so weird," my brother teased.

"Shut up, Aaron," I snapped, now in a bad mood and trying to calm down. Dad move his hand in front of him, a silent signal that said "Leave her alone."

I grabbed my headphones from my neck and put them over my ears, moving my short, dark, blonde hair behind my ears. Then, reached into the pocket of my grey jacket pocket and turned on my Ipod. I listened to the first song, which happened to be _Do You Remember_ by _George Nozuka_ -yeah, a real help when trying to suppress your emotions-and looked out the window at the houses we passed.

I thought about why we had to move. My dad worked for animal control and his company needed extra help in another area. Since things have been slow for them here in Ohio, they decided to move my dad to California and me away from my life here. It was great here. I had friends, a home, safety, I won't have any of that in California. The only good thing of this was they were paying for the plane there. Phf, all that does is make our arrival sooner. Why'd I have to go anyways? Couldn't I have stayed back while they went? No, I tried that and got in trouble for it. We had to pack only what we needed and go. That meant clothes and some valuables we couldn't leave. Anything else we'd re-buy when we got there.

 _Leave it all Behind_ by _Cult to Follow_ , conveniently started playing.

I sighed and shifted a bit in my seat. My legs quickly stiffened and I froze. Just as quickly as it came the feeling disappeared and I relaxed.

"So, you guys excited" Dad asked, turning his semi-bald head to look at us. I would never mention his hair to his face though.

"Sure, people I don't know, a place far from home. Real excited." I said sarcastically. I didn't bother turning my music down, I could hear him just fine, and kept looking out the window. I heard him sigh.

"I told you before, you're not staying," I looked at him and opened my mouth to protest, say I didn't even mention it, but he continued on, "You're gonna love it. You may make some friends."

' _Yeah right,_ ' I thought.

"Maybe even some wolf friends," he smirked. I knew he was teasing me about earlier.

"Wait your friends are werewolves?" Aaron said, looking at me with wide eyes through brown, round-rimmed glasses.

I looked at him, disbelieving that he really believed that. I sighed at how slowed he was.

"No they're not werewolves idiot."

"Oh...are you a werewolf?" His eyes sparkled with mischief. I face-palmed which caused Dad to laugh.

"Just cause I howl and bark doesn't mean I'm a werewolf."

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure I saw you scratching at fleas last week," he said, grinning.

"I do not have fleas! And I'm not a werewolf!" I screeched, "That's it, I'm done with you people."

"Even me?" Said the driver, looking back at me.

I smirked at him. He was a pretty happy guy. I turned back to the window and started daydreaming about werewolves, of being one. I ran through the trees, even though I was stuck in the car. My pack ran behind me, our hearts pounding in unison. _Runnin_ by _Adam Lambert_ thoughtfully started playing, causing me to smile. Man, my Ipod has been playing things related to today. Which was really weird. I moved my foot in time to the music, enjoying the daydream. We were starting to stalk our prey, when a headache ruined the moment. I popped a piece of spearmint gum into my mouth, letting the mint flood my sense and continued looking out the window.

All too soon, we arrived at the airport and were on the plane to California. _Timber_ by _Pitbull_ started playing through my headphones and I started getting worried. Four hours and thirty minutes later, we landed, in California, safely, much to my relief.

We walked off the plane and stopped at the conveyor belt to grab our suitcases. I adjusted my backpack strap and looked around a moment. There were a lot of people here, bustling around with bags and papers. I notice one in particular, standing against a wall, dressed in dark clothing. His face looked almost dog like with wild but well kept black hair and facial stubble. His eyes were a pale yellow, seemingly like a wolf's, though that could be my imagination running. The one thing I noticed the most about him was he was staring, straight at me and he looked angry.


	2. Friend of Wolfy?

_**Author's note-**_

 _ **Here's another chapter. I got excited and continued writing. Hope you like it :)**_

 _ **Thank you maloneazdiek for following my story.**_

* * *

My eyes darted to his and quickly away to his chest. Suddenly, something big moved in front of me. I looked up, almost expecting a kidnapper, only to see my dad looking at the guy, carefully. He looked down at me, his face said "It's ok, I'll protect you." I smiled and nodded. Then, turned to the conveyor belt to find Adam had grabbed my bag for me.

"Thanks," I said, taking it from him and extending the handle so it would roll.

"No problem," he smirked.

"Alright, let's go," said Dad. He turned and started walking, my brother walking beside him.

I started to follow him but stopped, my legs had stiffened again. I froze, but it wasn't enough. My arm moved to my chest, without me telling it to. I watched as my brother and dad kept walking, forgetting I couldn't keep up. It moved in front of me, then dropped. I looked around, but I didn't know where I was, where to go. I tried to make myself smaller, something moved out the corner of my eye but I paid it no mind. 'Why am I here? Where am I?' I was about to run when, suddenly, the memories came flooding back. I was at the airport in California, here with my dad and brother, Aaron, because we had to move, but I don't remember there being a hand on my shoulder. I spun quickly to see the man in black and backed up a step.

"Are you alright?" He asked, seemingly glaring at me like I was a waste of his time.

I looked at him tense. I could feel anger radiate off him, but fear and grief seemed to underlie it which confused me. Was he afraid of me?

After a moment his question finally made it to my brain. I blinked and nodded, smiling, "Yeah I'm alright." I looked over my shoulder to see my dad finally turn around. His eyes locked on the guy and he started to walk over quickly.

The man must have noticed too since he said, "Good. Then, go to your dad," almost growling.

I turned to look at him, not liking how he had said that, but he had disappeared. I felt my dad walk up to me.

"You alright? What did he want?"

"He just wanted to see if I was alright, I guess." As I said it I my mind became confused. Why would he even care and how did he know who my dad was? Before I could really start thinking about this I felt dad place a hand on my back.

"Come on, then. We need to go find Mr. Argent." he said, pulling me with him as he walked. I limped next to him until my leg finally relaxed, then I adjusted my backpack. The man was temporarily forgotten as I wondered what Mr. Argent was going to be like.

We walked into the lobby and look around. I notice a man holding up a sign with our last name, 'Click', on it and pointed it out to Dad. He walked over to him with us on his heels. I reached into my pocket and turn off my music, flipping my headphones off where they landed hard on my semi-bony neck. Dad alway drilled it into me that it was rude to have music playing when around other people. Even if I could hear them just fine.

"You must be Chris," my dad said, extending his hand.

I looked at the guy's face before looking away again. He had neat brown hair with brown stubble on his face and grey/blue eyes. His solid brown, button, collar shirt and jeans said no nonsense. I looked at his chest, I felt confidence radiate from him and something else, that I couldn't place. I just knew, I didn't like it.

"Ah, Bud, nice to finally meet you," Mr. Argent took his hand and shook it. Then looked at us with a smile. "These must be your children." So this was Mr. Argent. Dad would be working with him in animal control.

"Yes, this is Aaron and Shyan" he placed a hand on each of our shoulders, "Kids, this is Mr. Argent.

"Hello," said Aaron, a smile in his voice. He always did like other people.

I nodded to him, not wanting to looking at his face again. I shifted a bit, feeling his gaze bore into me, but my leg stiffened and I froze, sadly it was too late and my arm started to move.

"What's your name?" Said Dad, gesturing to a girl standing next to Mr. Argent. He knew what was going on. I struggled to keep it as still as possible, grabbing my arm and holding it to my side helped some.

"Oh, this is my daughter…." That was all I understood before confusion took over. I looked away from them and at what was around. I didn't know who these people were, why I even with them. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I snapped back, remembering. I turned back to them to find Mr. Argent and his daughter staring at me. I must have started walking away.

"Are you alright?" Asked his daughter, concern written all over her. I could feel it and I hated it. I was fine!

I looked at her face before looking away and at her neck. I always found it rude and awkward to look at a girl's chest. Even if I was a girl too. She had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a nice light blue top under a brown leather jacket and blue jeans. She radiated a mix of happiness and fear. An odd mix but I saw it with people in new situations.

"Uh...yeah, I'm alright. Just got distracted by something is all" I smiled innocently. I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment and moved my hair behind my ears. I couldn't believe that had happened right in front of them. How stupid could I get?

"She just gets these episodes is all. She'll be fine," said my dad, pulling me gently next to him and letting me go. Thanks Dad, way to make me even more embarrassed.

After an awkward pause, Mr. Argent said, "Well, as I was saying, I think you and Allison could get to know each other. Since, you're both starting the school year together." Allison, that's her name. Got it!

"Dad!" Said Allison, obviously embarrassed.

"I don't want to hear it Allison," he said, sternly.

"I think that sounds like a really good idea. Your first friend, Shyan.," said my dad, placing a hand on my back.

"Dad!" I looked up at him, ready to say something, but the look he gave me said "Don't even try." I breathed out my nose then turned and looked at Allison, by look I still mean her neck, and forced a smile.

She smiled back, but wasn't very comfortable with this either.

Mr. Argent smiled, "Shall we go to the car?" He gestured to the doors.

Dad nodded and followed Mr. Argent with Aaron and Allison trailed behind them. With a slower start I eventually caught up to them. We walked out to her dad's car, a black SUV, and Mr. Argent popped the truck, letting us put our suitcases in the back. Then, we got in-me in the middles, Aaron to my left and Allison to my right. Dad and Mr. Argent sat up front, though that was probably obvious. I tried to make myself as small as possible.

We pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive to Beacon Hills, the place I really didn't want to go. Dad and Mr. Argent started talking quietly.

After a few moments of quiet in the back seat, I looked at Allison out the corner of my eye and decided to go against instinct that screamed at me not to say anything and said, "What do you think of wolves?"

I really thought she was going to look at me like I was weird, laugh and ignore me, "I dunno," she said. Huh? "I think they're pretty cool."

Not what I expected at all. I looked at her surprised at first then smiled, until..

"You just made wolfy happy," said my brother, who laughed at his own joke. I felt my face get red and I looked down, quickly, to avoid everyone's gaze. I really should have listened to instinct.

"Who's wolfy?" Allison asked, confused.

"Her," he said, pointing at me.

I smacked his hand away, mumbling, "Shut up."

My face got even redder when she asked, "Why wolfy?" I could feel her looking at me.

I mumble, "No reason."

"Because she barks and howls like a wolf!"

"Aaron!"

"It's true."

"Dad!"

"Leave her alone Aaron," he said sternly.

"Fine," he sat back with a huff and looked out the window.

I looked ahead at the road, willing myself to disappear.

"Could you bark for me?," she asked slowly.

I looked over at her carefully, tense, and nodded, then let out a single bark, watching her reaction. Her eyes eyes widened and she jumped a bit. "Oh my, that sounded so real. What do you think Dad?"

I pressed my lips together and looked up at Mr. Argent. He looked at me carefully, eyes narrowed slightly but nodded looking interested, "That's quite a talent you have there," he said, "Bit odd though don't you think?"

"Daddy!" She said, eyes widen and face getting red.

"What?" He looked at her in the mirror. "I'm just saying isn't it odd for a teenager to be barking?" He glanced over at my dad before looking at the road again, "No offense Bud."

"None taken. You're right. It is odd," he looked at me through the mirror. I stared at him, shocked that he would say that. He usually supported me in this, "Sorry, sweetie, but I think you should stop. You're getting too old to be acting like something you're not."

I blinked, then, looked down, mumbling, "Yes sir."

At that the two went back to talking quietly while anger boiled inside of me. Unable to listen to my music I sat and simmered, looking out the front window. I started to feel guilt trickle from Allison, surprising and confusing me. It wasn't her fault so why did she feel like it was? I nudged her, gently, in the arm, hoping she'd look at me and smiled, showing her I didn't blame her at all.

I felt relief wash over her. That made me happy. Suddenly, I got an idea and looked over at her, "Hey, what's Beacon Hills like?"

She smiled at me, "I don't know, we moved here a few days ago. I haven't been able to get out much, what with all the unpacking that needs to be done."

That explains earlier's emotions. "Ah, so this'll be a new experience for the both of us." I said, "I'm really glad school doesn't start soon." Course instinct said no to that but it could be right, right? Wrong.

Mr. Argent looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "School starts in three days, Shyan."

My mouth dropped, "What? Crap!" I looked at Dad expecting him to have known but he looked just as surprised.

"Sorry, I forgot to look. We'll have to get you guys registered when we get there," he said.

I face-palmed and sighed. I heard Allison giggle and thought, 'We're gonna be so busy.' How were we supposed to get registered, have our school supplies and get whatever else we needed in three days?

"We can drop you off at the school. We'd take you home, but my wife wants us home," Mr. Argent smiled apologetic.

Dad nodded, "I understand, we'll figure something out." I looked at dad, confused. Unless we had a car wait for us, we'd be walking. I really hoped we didn't have to walk far if we did. I already felt the jet lag.

We pulled into a parking lot, passing a concrete sign that read 'Beacon Hills High school.' My eyes widened at seeing the school. It was huge. Much bigger than the one back home. I ignored the memories springing up and instead focus on details of the school. The three story building up front reminded me of a boarding school, another part peek out behind it as we parked in front of the double doors. It looked old and spooky with the bare trees, leaf covered grounds and faded brick walls. It shouldn't surprise me with it being fall already. Wow I should have realized, it was fall. Of course school would start so soon. I resisted the urge to face-palm as Mr. Argent spoke.

"Here we are, Beacon Hills high school. It was a pleasure to meet you Aaron and Shyan. I look forward to working with you Bud," he said, popping the trunk

"I look forward to working with you, as well," my dad smiled. Then, opened the door and got out. My brother followed, getting out quickly and closing the door. I sighed, he had forgotten to let me out, too.

Allison smiled and opened her door and got out.

"Thanks," I said, getting out after her.

"No problem. I'll see you at school on Monday." She said, smiling.

I nodded, "See you Monday." She turned and got in the car. I went to the back and grabbed my suitcase and slammed the trunk closed. Then, walked onto the sidewalk and turned to watch them go.

They pulled away from the sidewalk. Allison waved to me. II waved back as they turned away and exited the parking lot. Then, I turned to the the school, sighing, before slowly following after my dad and brother, who were already walking up the concrete steps. I had found one good thing so far. It was a start but I still wasn't sure how things would go.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed so far. Please tell me if there's anything I could improve on. Thanks for reading._**


End file.
